


Four x Six (6 Underground)

by timelockedassbutt



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, no one is doing this pair, random drabbles to clear my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelockedassbutt/pseuds/timelockedassbutt
Summary: Four and Six are sent on assignment by One to Turjistan for some recon and some deep feelings are discussed
Relationships: 4/6, Four | Billy(6 Underground)/Six, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	Four x Six (6 Underground)

Four was recruited before Six, as title would suggest, however the two team members had a connection before One had met either man. Both men were adrenaline junkies to the core—crazy car chases through the streets of Paris, jumping from one rooftop to another—and their love for adventure pushed them steadily closer while paired up on a report mission by One.

They were in Turjistan carefully mapping the movements of Rovach’s four generals to establish a baseline of knowledge for every man, and to hopefully discover a weakness or vice that could help One plan a seamless disposal of them. Currently posing as unsavory British private investors looking to finance any ‘interested parties’ internationally (a cover set up by Three who seemed to have a flare for the dramatics), Four and Six were staying in a nice hotel near the main capitol building. Rovach conducted all of his personal and national business in the gigantic building which made their positioning directly adjacent the perfect location. However it had been almost a week of being stuck in an overcrowded, ostentatiously-decorated room together and there was almost no actionable information collected that could help the team.

“Why can’t we subtly leave the hotel, or even the room, in shifts?” Six looked as if he was once again reaching the end of his rope as Four brought up the same pointless discussion for the second time that day. It would be the sixth time that week the two men argued about something very simple.

“Six we’ve been over this-“, Four huffed annoyed, “One clearly said that we were to stick together through the entire trip so that neither of us does anything stupid. Like jumping off of a skyscraper.”

“Or like stealing a bright green sports car and racing it down main street?”, Four asked indignantly as Six purposefully left his own most recent idiotic stunt. “Like being so obvious to every bad guy within city limits that I almost die!”

“Four-“, Six began, but was cutoff when his teammate abruptly stood, clearly not wanting to have this discussion. To acknowledge the real reason behind their joint irritability.

“No, Six. You don’t get to look at me like I hurt you.” Four paused his tirade to collect his thoughts so he wouldn’t reveal the deeper reason for his anger. “You foolishly endangered all of us—your teammates! You almost cost us our only driver. Worse is you almost cost us you.” Four had started out angry, practically spilling over with how much rage he had directed towards Six. However his speech had become quiet, almost reverently whispered to avoid Six from hearing how hurt Four was by the complete disregard Six had shown for his own wellbeing.

“Four you have to know that for as crazy as my driving is, I do know my limits.” Six paused briefly but continued before Four could begin angrily ranting again. “One knew how dangerous his operation would be, knew he would need a driver and a pilot and a showman; he recruited me because I am all of those things. The same way you walk between buildings like your still on the ground, I feel right behind the wheel. I’ve never felt freer than being in the driver’s seat. I realize that I was reckless, but no more so than any of the others."

“But you’re not the others! You’re different… you’re more important.” Four had let Six continue on as long as he could stand without interrupting. Didn’t he understand that none of the other numbers were as important as him?

“That’s just not true Four.” Six heard four make a small, disagreeing noise that sounded almost wounded. “One funds and leads the entire group; Five is an actual doctor. Fuck even Three is better with a gun then both you and me.” Six paused to give Four a chance to respond, to show any sign he understood that they were both dispensable within the group, him particularly. Four remained quiet, so after a beat Six took a step closer to him.

The two men both hungered for danger, adventure; something more from life than what their limited experience had shown them. Four leapt across buildings and Six drove as fast as he could in whichever car he could steal. They were both so young and yet already dead. It made sense that the two team members would be drawn to each other; both young men who gravitated towards trouble. There were other teammates with connections: Two and Three, sometimes Three and Five, very rarely One and Seven. The pull that Four and Six felt between them, however new, seemed deeper somehow than the other member’s flings or partnerships. These two men slotted together in some intrinsic way that seemed impossible until now, would’ve been if One hadn’t specifically chosen both of them for his insane band of rouges.

“Six I need you to know, to-to see that you are as important to us, to me, as anyone else. In my case I think your even more valuable than the others.” Four inhaled shakily and continued. “I need you to understand how much I need you to stay alive Six. I _need_ you. I don’t think I can do this stupid crusade without you.”

Six felt his breath stutter more than he heard it. The intense way that Four looked at him was also an indication that he must have externally reacted some way. “I understand exactly what you’re saying Four, because that hopeless uselessness is what I feel every time I see you do some crazy flip from one roof to another."

**Author's Note:**

> Four (Billy) and Six I felt like were a lost opportunity. When Six dies in the beginning of the movie Four's reaction seems so devastated it felt like there was a lot left unexplored with their relationship and Six as a character.


End file.
